


The Sound of Betrayal

by stharridan



Series: Older, Not Dead [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of betrayal is unlike any other silence one can hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #25 – Silence

A cool breeze crept in through the open window, a faint whistling sound that shattered the uncomfortable silence.

Kenpachi lay with a forearm over his eyes, trying to steady his breathing after the previous exertion. His chest rose and fell with each heave he took, heart thumping in his ears. He hated the silence, always did, for to him those who didn't have the mind to talk didn't have the heart to live, and he was one for living life to its fullest, in spite of the circumstances and whatever bullshit the gods decided to throw.

Beside him, Jushiro had his eyes squeezed shut, swallowing huge gulps of air between pants. Beads of sweat littered his skin, all over his face and throat and chest, right down to his thighs. His fingers grasped the quilts, so tightly that his knuckles burned stark white against pale skin.

Finally catching his breath, Jushiro slowly turned his head to face Kenpachi, and after a moment of gazing at him, whispered, "What…what do you think he's doing now?"

Kenpachi swallowed a lump in his throat and gave a nasal sigh. He massaged his temples, avoiding Jushiro's question, knowing that it was for the best if he were to just keep quiet. Moments of bitter silence later, when he was finally able to look at him, Kenpachi rolled over and pinned Jushiro down, careful not to lay too much weight on the smaller man.

Kenpachi's fingers brushed the stray white strands away from his face, rough, dry lips planting soft kisses all over his face; soothing, gentle caresses – so unlike the violent beast that so many equated him to. His hot breath fleeted across Jushiro's eyes, and he let his lids drift to a close, squeezing them shut, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

As Kenpachi's muscular arms encircled him, bringing him to his chest in a warm, tight embrace, Jushiro buried his face in the man's shoulder, and the ear-splitting silence engulfed them once more.


End file.
